Check Out Chad
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: Chad goes to his first live viewing of So Random! but what do the Randoms have in store for him? Channy. after FftFs Part 2. One-shot


**Check Out Chad  
A Channy One-Shot**

**Summary: **Chad goes to his first live viewing of So Random! but what do the  
Randoms have in store for him?

**Setting: **Soon after Falling for the Falls Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SWAC. =(

* * *

Today was a day that would go down in history, I Chad Dylan Cooper, was sitting  
down in the live studio audience for the filming of the latest episode of So  
Random! Yes, that's right, I was breaking down the walls of the rivalry tonight  
because if I was going to show Sonny I was invested in making our relationship  
work I needed more than just a billboard. I needed to support her in everything  
she does.

I was sitting in the front row so she could see me from the stage. I wanted her  
to know I was watching, despite the fact that I had already told her I was going  
at the beginning of the week and I had gotten the ticket from Marshall. The show  
was almost over. They had already done a new Dolphin Boy sketch, a new Gassie  
sketch, a new Sally Jensen sketch, a new Sicky Vicky sketch (Only Sonny could  
look cute like that!), and many new sketches that I didn't recognize (I've seen  
every episode of So Random! since Sonny joined the cast) but I enjoyed them. I  
was laughing really hard through them and I was pretty sure, if her smug smile  
was anything to go by, that Sonny had noticed. It was either that or she was up  
to something sneaky.

I checked my watch really quickly and estimated that they would only have time  
for one more sketch. I was wondering which one they would do when a flat screen  
lowered down from the ceiling with a list of items and costs and the curtains  
opened to reveal a check out counter and Tawni and Sonny in matching red  
Hawaiian print and khaki. I smirked. I should have guessed it would be the Check  
It Out Girls. It was their most popular sketch, the funniest, and Sonny's  
favorite. They did their cute dance and took their place behind the counter. A  
second later Zora appeared dressed eccentricly and put a lot of bags on the  
counter.

"Hi. Can you check me out?" She asked.

"Check out her clothes." Tawni said.

"Check out her clothes? Check out her..." Sonny paused to count the bags in  
front of her, "Six bags of cat food."

"Check it out. Can you say 'Cat Lady'?" Zora acted upset and stormed off. Next

Grady came up wearing knee socks and a plaid button down shirt. So basically,  
Grady was dressed like Grady.

"Can you check me out?" He asked setting down what appeared to he bacon.

"Check out his knee socks." Tawni said eyeing them.

"Check out his knee socks? Check out his shirt." Sonny replied.

"Check it out. He looks like a wannabe lumberjack, ey?" Grady stormed out. I  
waited for Nico to show up, but what happened next surprised me. Tawni and Sonny  
turned towards the audience and Tawni pointed right at me.

"Check it out. Its Chad Dylan Cooper." The screen behind them switched to a live  
feed of my face. I felt and watched myself blush.

"Check it out. He's my boyfriend." Sonny said with a coy smile. I smiled back.  
If there was anyone out their denying it they wouldn't be able to now.

"Check him out, laughing at our comedy." Tawni jabbed. I rolled my eyes and the  
rest of the audience laughed. I shifted in my seat under everyone's gaze.

"Check him out, he looks hot!" Sonny mewed at me. I burned redder and this time  
she let out a small giggle at my slight discomfort and obvious surprise at her  
straight forwardness.

"Awwww. Check it out. He's blushing!" I shook my head at them, my smile stuck in  
place. If this had happened a few weeks ago I would have denied everything and  
gotten angry at _at least_ Tawni.

"Check it out dance?" Sonny offered.

"Check it out dance!" They danced and the curtains closed, finally putting an  
end to what I expected to be the So Random! way of letting me know they were  
somewhat okay with Sonny dating the star of Mackenzie Falls.

After the closing curtain call I jumped up from my seat to go and find my lady.  
I felt lighter, as if by surviving their weird hazing ceremony, I had be freed  
of a great weight. I realized that I had been worried about her cast's approval  
of are relationship. After their initial refusal to ever 'be okay' with us, I  
had been bribing them with steak and lobster. It was good to know I had won them  
over because I didn't want to come between her and her friends. I was glad that  
we could be free and we could be together. I wanted to scream it at the top of  
my lungs and tell everyone even though they already knew.

"Sup Randoms?" I asked using the nickname affectionately as I entered the prop  
house and found them all, changed into normal clothes, sitting around talking  
and laughing.

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed jumping up and running in to my arms. I laughed and  
scooped her into my arms bridal style and spun her around.

"There's my girl!" I said happily as I set her back on the ground. "You guys  
were great tonight." I told them before turning to Sonny and tapped her on the  
nose. "And you were extra great." She giggled.

"You looked so surprised."

"Well its not like I was expecting to be 'checked out'." She smiled. I looked  
around and noticed that the rest of them were looking at us like they were  
trying not to smile.

"What?" I asked them.

"Oh nothing..." Tawni said innocently. They all got up together and walked by us  
one by one. Zora went first, shouting:

"Boo!" at us in and affectionate way. Then Nico and Grady went by, smacking me  
on the shoulder in a brotherly way. Finally, after applying some of that lip  
gloss she was obsessed with, Tawni breezed past us. She paused at the door and  
turned back to us.

"Aren't you guys coming to pizza night?" I smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it." I told both her and Sonny, overwhelmed at being included. We  
headed for the door and joined up with the cast.

"Sonny do you have coupons?" Grady asked.

"Why bother? Chad's paying." Zora said evily.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay. This idea just randomly popped into my head. I'm on vacation right now so I had to type it on my phone. I have no idiea what it looks like or how long it is or if the format is screwed up as a result of that. I don't like the ending either, but I just had to get it out to you guys. Please tell me what you think, and be honest. Thanks again,  
Love: Scifigeek14**


End file.
